The Trial of Truth
by MusicMyEscape-DemiGodSlytherin
Summary: What if Draco had a shameful secret as to why he became a death eater? One he kept to keep his Parents and everyone he cared about safe? One that he has to reveal at his trial so he doesn't end up in Azkaban? Drarry Warnings - Rape, Slash, Language Disclaimer - Don't own Harry Potter


**Warning - Rape, Slash, language. Hope you like it!**

It was the day of his trial and Draco couldn't help but feel the cold hand of fear grip his heart. _What if they made him.._ No. Malfoy's don't show fear. He forced himself to take a deep breath. He sighed, pacing across the room in which he was being held in.

"Would you sit down and stop pacing?" snapped his father.

Draco knew better then to argue with his father, especially on a day like this. "Sorry father," he mumbled, sitting down. He can't help but feel an ounce of panic, _what if he was forced to reveal the truth.. _He felt relief, knowing his parents his parents were here to support him. Turns out Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were spies for Dumbledore the whole time, who would have guessed? He on the other hand, was never apart of the plan. So, here he was, being forced to prove his innocence.

_But what if he had to reveal the secret, the secret he kept to keep his parents safe?_

His train of thoughts were cut off when the guard entered. "It's time, Mr. Malfoy," grunted the guard. Draco forced himself to take a deep breath and calm down, _Malfoy's don't show emotion. _He schooled his expression into boredom, a mask he had perfected over the years. He got up and followed the guard, his parents following closely behind.

They entered the room in which the trial was to take place. His mother gave him a quick hug and a small whisper, "Good luck, Draco." His father simply gave him a short nod before his parents went and sat down with the rest of the Students and teaches of Hogwarts. He held back a snort, he bet the only reason most of them were here was to watch Draco Malfoy, Ice Prince of Slytherin get sentenced to Azkaban.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging noise, "Order!" shouted Cornilious Fudge, Head of the Ministry of Magic, causing all chattering to come to an abrupt halt. He rolled his eyes, _probably betting how long his sentence is going to be._

"We are here today for the case of Draconis Lucius Malfoy, proven Death Eater of the deceased Dark lord, to see how long his sentence should be."

"Hey!" someone protested loudly. Heads turned in the direction of the noise. _Of course, _he thought rolling his eyes, _who else other then Gryffindor's Golden boy._

In all his glory, there stood Harry James Potter, savior of the wizard world, looking as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Draco changed sides in the end!" Harry protested, "If it weren't for him letting me use his wand, i wouldn't have been able to kill Voldermort."

People gasped at how easily the name slipped past their saviors lips, Harry just rolled his while he scoffed.

The Ministry of Magic looked conflicted. Fudge sighed and motioned for the rest of the Ministry to come to him. They seemed to be having a whispered conversation, trying to decide whether that was a good idea or not. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, they broke apart.

Fudge sighed, "Very well," he turned to look at Draco, "If you agree to take Veritaserum so we know your not lying, we can hold a trial for you now."

_Looks like the secrets out. _Grudgingly, Draco nodded, agreeing to take the truth potion. Well, the truth was going to come out sooner or later, he was just hoping it would be later. Then again, when has luck ever been on his side.

10 minutes later he was seated in the middle of the trial room, the Veritaserum in front of him. "Order!" Fudge yet again shouted, ceasing all whispers.

"Well Mr. Malfoy?" Fudge asked, raising an eyebrow. Draco sighed for the umpteenth time today, _it's now or never. _He picked up the bottle, _bottoms up, _he thought sarcastically, downing the whole bottle in one big gulp.

He set the now empty bottle on the table and raised an eyebrow at the council. "Did you really want to become a death eater?" asked Fudge suspicious. Draco felt a strange stirring feeling in the pit of his stomach. _Must be the veritaserum setting in, _he thought.

"No," he answered. "Then why did you do so, Mr. Malfoy?" Fudge questioned curiously.

"Fear, wanting to protect the ones you love, same old, same old," Draco drawled lazily.

"And how did he-who-shall-not-be-named threaten you?"

Draco sighed trying to calm his nerves, silently chanting, _Malfoy's don't show emotions, _over and over again in his head. Once again placing a bored look on his face he replied, "Well, you know how part of my parents being spies was offering our Manor for him to use so they would always be one of the first to know what his plans were.."

_Flashback_

_A 14 year old Draco scampered down the hall carrying his broomstick, hoping his father would let him go out for a quick flight before dinner. Flying always calmed Draco down. Draco was so excited for a chance to fly, that he was wasn't paying attention to where he was going and crashed into a wall, dropping his broomstick in he process. He rubbed his head and muttered a small "Ow!" before getting up._

_He looked around for his broomstick, trying to find out where his it went only to see it had rolled into the dark room he wasn't allowed in. The strange part was that it was half open, not locked like it normally was. He stepped into the dark room hoping to quickly retrieve his broomstick then leave, but as soon as he stepped in the door shut on it's own, and the torches that decorated the wall suddenly lit, creating an eerie glow. _

_He looked around confused, he was scared. He looked up startled as he heard footsteps walk into the room. The man who walked in the room had skin so pale it looked blueish. The man was bald and the weirdest thing was that the man had no nose._

_"Um-m...I-i..uh," he stuttered, when did they get a new guest? The man looked amused. "I was wondering when your curiosity would lead you here," he drawled in a silky tone._

_Draco straightened up immediately, what was he doing standing there blubbering like an idiot, Malfoy's didn't stutter, and they most certainly did not show fear. He walked over to his broomstick and picked it up and said, "i was just getting my broomstick which i happened to drop on my way outside."_

_He turned around and walked to the door, "So now if you excuse me.." but, much to his horror the door didn't budge, no matter how hard he pulled. He gulped trying to swallow his fear, and turned around slowly, dropping his broomstick in the process. The man looked amused._

_"W-who ar-e you?" Stuttered Draco, "What do you want with me?" Inwardly, he scolded himself, he must've sounded pathetic. He was so busy mentally scolding himself, that he didn't notice when the moved closer to him._

_He jumped when he noticed a shadow over him. "Who am i?" the man asked amused, "Well, people refer to me as the dark lord." Draco's eyes widened in recognition. He could feel the panic crawling up and down his spine._

_"As for what i want..." at this the man, now classified as Lord Voldemort, reached out and stroked his cheek, causing him to flinch backwards only to hit a wall,"..I've been watching you lately and i think your just beautiful.."_

_Lately, Draco had felt like someone as watching him, but when he turned no one was there. Draco started moving and looking around, struggling trying to find a way to escape this situation. The dark lord cupped the back of his neck forcing the blond to look at him._

_"..it's been boring here and i haven't had a specimen as young and beautiful as you to play with in a long time.. and i shall take my time and enjoy this.." Voldemort drawled, licking his lips in anticipation._

_The dark lord attacked Draco lips with his own, and Draco struggled harder, not able to contain his building panic. The older man pulled back, still highly amused, "Feisty, eh?," He asked, "I like it, but with you moving around like that its hard to do the deed."_

_Voldemort pulled out his wand, and Draco felt his fear and panic levels increase. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" the man scream pointing his wand at him. Draco tried to move, he really did, but it was like he was frozen in fear and could only watch as the spell hit his body. Then, he suddenly couldn't move at all, he couldn't even open his mouth to scream. The worst part was that he could move his eyes, in fact they stayed open, forcing him to watch whatever to older man was planning on doing to him._

_He picked the young Malfoy up and walked into a room, which, to his brilliant luck, had a bed, located in the middle. He was placed in the middle of it, while the dark lord left the room. Only, to return a minute later with a rope, preferable for when the spell wore off. _

_He walked towards Draco, then bound his wrist to the bed. He climbed on top of the blond, licking his lips, "Oh, i'm going to enjoy this.."_

_He kissed Draco again only this time forcing his tongue in, fighting for dominance, which the older man obviously won, with him being the only one able to participate. He then moved from his lips, to his jaw, then his neck biting any and all skin he could. _

_He ripped the young teens shirt off and kissed and bit the pale milky skin, stopping to suck when reaching his pink nipples, before continuing down, only to stop when reaching his pants. Growling slightly, he gripped Draco's pants and tugged them down, along with his boxers, then throwing them onto the floor._

_He looked up into the blonds terrified eyes, "Should i be nice and prepare, you or should i just take you dry?" the dark lord mused. Draco hoped with every fiber of his being that the dark lord was feeling nice._

_"Then again.." the older man drawled, shifting himself upwards, "I'm not nice.." he whispered in his ear licking his ear shell. Voldemort then pulled out his wand, and with one wave he was robe less. He spread the young Malfoy's legs pressing his erection at his pink, puckering hole. And when he shoved in.. _

_Well lets just say if Draco could move his mouth or speak at the moment nothing, not even his Malfoy name, would stop him from screaming like bloody hell at the pain he felt. It was so painful, it felt like he was being cut in half, slowly, with a butter knife. He could feel the tears streaming down his face and didn't do anything to stop them - not that he could. _

_"Oh, so tight.." the dark lord - a name he truly deserved - above him hissed in pleasure, and Draco had never felt more disgusted in himself then he did just now._

_Finally, after what felt like year, but was probably only an hour, he felt the dark lord relief himself deep inside him before pulling out panting, laying on top of Draco for a minute before getting up. He untied him and Draco wrapped his arms around himself. The spell must've wore off, he probably didn't notice when, due to being lost in the pain. _

_The dark lord then proceeded to kneel beside him. The older man moved to whisper in his ear, "Remember how painful what i just did was," He hissed, licking his ear shell again, "Remember, because if you tell anyone of what i just did, especially your parents; i will tie you to a chair, forcing you to watch as i inflict death ten times more painful then this on them, i will force you to watch as the light leaves their eyes, so remember."_

_The dark lord then waved his wand again, clothing himself, before leaving the room. Draco laid their trying to swallow his emotions. He stood ignoring the sinful pain in his ass, tugging his clothes on, promising that when he reaches his room, just this one time, he will allow himself to loose control of his emotions._

_He walked out of the bedroom walking to the now open door, bending down painfully to retrieve his broomstick. He smiled bitterly at the irony, the thing that brought him the most joy, was also the thing to bring him the most pain. _

_As he stepped out of the room and into the hallway, the door shut behind him. He quietly continued his journey to his room, no longer in the mood to fly. He tried to ignore the pain in his ass, which caused him to limp. Oh, how was he to explain this to his parents?_

_He limped into his room, placing his broomstick against the wall, before he threw himself onto his bed, sobbing for all he was worth. He didn't how long he lied there sobbing, the threat bouncing around his head, but eventually he fell asleep, the event replaying threw his head._

_End of Flashback_

"..This happened for a while, until i was too scared to deny anything he said, and that is how i ended up as a death eater."

He finally looked up, to see everyone looking at him in shock and pity, he could see the lingering anger in their eyes for he-who-shall-not-be-named. All while doing this he didn't look at his parents, he didn't want to see the guilt, it was his fault not theres.

No one was brave enough to say anything until, "How did you manage to not break down?" whispered Gryffindor's golden boy, looking at him in horror.

He turned to look at Har- no Potter, "Malfoy's don't show emotions -" he heard a sob and without looking he knew it was is mother, swallowing his own guilt he continued, "Do i look weak to you Potter?" he sneered.

"No, if anything, your stronger then i ever was," Har- Potter says, "If it was me i would've broken down."

Har-Potter looks kinda cute when he's feeling guilty. _Really, _he thought, _of all the times for his feelings for the brown haired, green eyed boy GRYFFINDOR they appear now?_

His face soften slightly, it was Potter, the person he just _had _to fall for. Although he wouldn't admit it to anyone, it was when Voldemort threaten to killed Harry that he agreed become a death eater.

Fudge looked to shocked to do anything other then bang his gravel and say,"Draconis Lucius Malfoy is not guilty, everyone leave," before he and the rest of the Ministry flashed out.

As soon as that happened he felt a sobbing figure, he vaguely recognized as his mother hug him, "I'm s-sorry! Forgive m-me!" she sobbed over and over again. He wrapped his arms around his crying mom and said, "You don't have anything to apologize about, it's not you fault, but if it helps i forgive both of you."

His mom pulled back, looking as if she was going to argue when his father said, "You have grown up to be quite the man, still you didn't deserve any of that."

"It was my choice, i just wanted to protect you guys." Draco said. "I'm proud of you." he father said, pulling him into a quick hug, "It looks like some people wish to speak with you, we will wait for you outside," his father patted him on the back before going to wait outside with Mother.

After consoling a crying Pansy, who was like his sister, and talking to Blaise and Nott assuring them it wasn't there fault he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around shocked to see Harry, standing there looking nervous.

"Can we talk?" asked Harry, looking around, he added, "Alone?"

Draco nodded, quickly saying goodbye to his friends, before following the green eyed boy to the roof. Draco raised an eyebrow and asked,"Why did you bring me here, Harry?"

Harry looked surprised, "What?" Draco snapped.

"You called me Harry," he said in awe.

"Sor-" he started to say embarrassed at his slip up.

"I didn't say i minded," Harry said.

"Well then you can call me Draco," he deemed.

"Well, _Draco, _As long as we're revealing secrets and becoming friends, i wanted to tell you something."

The blond raised an eyebrow, surprised,"And what would that be?"

"I-I... L-l... i.." Harry stuttered. Draco rolled his eyes "Spit it out Harry."

"I love you!," He blurted out.

"See that wasn't s- Wait! You What!?" Draco asked, wide-eyed.

"I know it sounds weird but remember how in 6th year i started watching you more as i was suspicious?"

Draco nodded slowly. "W-well i just couldn't help but notice your gray eyes and you white blond hair and how beautiful you looked like when you actually smile and - Umph!"

Draco cut off the rambling boy he was in love with, with a kiss. He wrapped his arms around his neck, while Harry finally got out of his surprise and wrapped his arms around Draco waste, tongue tracing his bottom lip, silently asking for entrance, which Draco happily gave.

Their tongues fought for control, which Harry easily won. As the Gryffindor explored his mouth he couldn't help but moan. They pulled apart, panting heavily, foreheads resting against each other.

When he finally caught his breath, Draco whispered, "I love you too."

"So.." Harry started, "Would you like to be my boyfriend?" Draco rolled his eyes as those green eyes looked at him hopefully, "Of course i would!" he exclaimed exasperated.

Harry grinned and wasted no time pulling him back into a kiss. When they pulled apart, they decided they should go downstairs before everyone thought one killed the other.

When they walked down stairs, holding hands the remaining people, the weasel, Granger, his friends and his parents who wondering what was taking so long, jaws practically hit the floor. His father regained his posture, still looking mildly surprised, his mother squealed already planning their wedding.

Meanwhile, Granger looked conflicted on if she should hex Draco or be happy for her friend, finally settling on the latter. Pansy was also conflicted as she was worried about Draco before deciding he looked happy enough, plus he probably would like it if she hexed his boyfriend to death.

Nott, and Blaise were just glaring at Harry, seizing him up. And weasel - Ron, he had to start calling him that as he was his boyfriends best friend, _thud, _and Ron fainted.

Draco and Harry looked at each other amused, both thinking, _Well this is going to be an amusing 8th year._

**Hope you guys liked my first Drarry fic! Sorry for any mistakes hope you liked it. R&R. **

**I might make a sequel about their 8th year, PM me if you think i should.**


End file.
